tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Depths
The Forgotten Depths is a side quest in Falskaar. Jalma, Jarl Agnar's wife, will ask the Traveler to check on the Reinaldurs for she hasn't heard from them in a while. Objectives #Check in on the Reinaldurs. #Get the key from the journal outside. #Unlock the door, and enter the cellar. #Search the cave and find out what happened to the Reinaldurs. #Tell Jalma what has happened. Walkthrough This quest can be started by talking to Jalma through dialogue options. She is normally found within the Borvaldur Manor, but can sometimes be located in the inn. Head to Reinaldur Farmstead, north of Borvald and east of Amber Creek. Head inside the main building when reaching the farm area. Inside the house, nothing is labelled as being owned, so the Dragonborn/Traveler is free to take anything without stealing. Of interest, upstairs in the bedroom on the table are two leveled healing potions and a leveled soul gem. In the basement, there is a locked door that requires a key, and next to it on a table is a note that is titled "Please Help". Reading the note gives the second objective. Leave the Reinaldur farmhouse and head to the shed behind the house. In the back of the shed behind a crate on the ground is a journal. Reading the journal will provide the Dragonborn/Traveler with a key to the locked door and also gives the next objective. After unlocking the door within the farmstead, walk towards the pile of broken timbers in the cellar. Proceed through the hole in the cellar wall into the cave. Continuing on, a door to a Draugr ruin will be found: just outside this door is a dead mercenary next to a campfire, a chest with leveled loot, a cooking pot, a bedroll, and a note. Going through the doors beyond the dead Mercenary will lead to a large cavern with a waterfall (there's nothing behind it) and a river inside. Heading down the ledge will lead to another Nordic door: beyond the door is another dead mercenary in a cave tunnel. Looting the mercenary will yield a note entitled "A Strange Sighting", which gives some clues as to what is ahead. Continuing on, the Dragonborn/Traveler will come across Falmer. Take the enemy down, looting their bodies for anything potentially useful and progress onwards. Another dead mercenary will be found with a note. Eventually, the Dragonborn/traveler will come across the dead bodies of the Reinaldur's, with the objective updating. Progress through the tomb to exit back into Falskaar. Return to Jalma to complete the quest. Bugs *After the end of the passages, there's a door that leads to a small drop. Due to navmeshing issues, followers will not be able to drop down from this and will walk back through the tunnel to exit. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests *When getting the step "Get the key from the journal outside", the journal will sometimes not be behind the crate, as it has fallen through the ground. Reloading any previous save or auto save will make the journal appear where it is supposed to be. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests